evilfandomcom-20200215-history
K. Rool's Keep
K. Rool's Keep was an old medieval castle fortress that serves as the sinister King K. Rool's main residence on the Crocodile Isle during the reptilian dictator's ongoing rule over the island and it is one of the many well-known locations in the Donkey Kong universe. The keep was built with rocks consisting of a barbican bound up in the mountain above K. Rool's carved heads on the side of the mountain that served as statues to him, a castle top with two towers at the edge, gates with wooden railing, windows with grills, double torches on the doors, Kremling Krew flags and a bramble yard planted in the huge middle tower. Inside contains carved chandeliers with Kremling heads, fetters, chains and torches. In apex where the castle is built on the apex of the towering mountaintop on the island it consists of cavernous glaciers full of water and snow, and a series of mines filled with icy air due to the atmosphere height. This keep was built when King K. Rool became ruler of the whole island and the Kremling Krew was founded on this very island. For maximum safety, K. Rool created a moving soil in the barbican and a toxic waste pool in the dungeons of his main tower. 3 bats flying over the castle. Since he retreated to his island after his first defeat aboard the Gangplank Galleon, King K. Rool (now under his pirate alias "Kaptain K. Rool had recently captured the hero Donkey Kong and locked him in his keep's dungeons as a prisoner. During Diddy and Dixie's adventure, the young wacky duo invaded the decrepit keep crossing slippery glaciers from the inside, diverting barriers and mines with cold air blowing up, beating the Kremling Krew forces and faced with treacherous traps to rescue DK. When the pair finally arrives at the high tower of K. Rool's stronghold, the same cowardly evildoer take DK in his aerial gunship and the 2 children both arrived aboard it and defeated him the first time. The keep was destroyed by an explosion of strange magical energy before the entire Crocodile Isle sank into the ocean when K. Rool was defeated by the young duo the second time at the Lost World's Krocodile Kore which the preternatural energy originated from, though K. Room managed to survive and got away. In Donkey Kong 64, unknowingly, the Creepy Castle must have been consisted of the remains of K. Rool's Keep after the old castle's destruction. Gallery Kaptain's K. Rool's Kastle.jpg|K. Rool's Keep King K. Rool's Castle.jpg|K. Rool's Keep as seen in the Game Boy Advance version of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. K. Rool's Castle.jpg|An overworld map of K. Rool's Keep as seen in the Game Boy Advance version of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. King K. Rool's Kastle.jpg|K. Rool's Keep as seen in the Game Boy Advance version of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. K._Rool's_Keep.jpg|K. Rool's Keep as seen in Donkey Kong Land 2. Kaptain K. Rool's Castle.jpg|K. Rool's Keep as seen in Donkey Kong Land 2. K. Rool's Kastle.jpg|K. Rool's Keep as seen in Donkey Kong Land 2. King K. Rool.jpg|King K. Rool Kaptain K. Rool.jpg|Kaptain K. Rool Trivia * In the Super Nintendo Entertainment System version of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, the Donkey Kong Island can be seen in the background as a secret Easter Egg. Also, the location of Klubba's Kiosk on the K. Rool's Keep map seems to be on said island. *In the original Super Nintendo version of Donkey Kong Country 2, K. Rool's Keep had no boss - instead, Diddy and Dixie found Donkey Kong chained in the last level of K. Rool's Keep, "Stronghold Showdown", from where he was taken to the Flying Krock, forcing the Kongs to give chase. Kerozene was added in the Game Boy Advance remake. *K. Rool's Keep made an appearance in Donkey Kong Land 2. *In the Donkey Kong Country 2 remake, the level "Windy Well" was pushed to the 4th level, making the previous third and fourth levels the second and third levels respectively. *It is sometimes called "K. Rool's Castle" and "K. Rool's Lair". *It is also sometimes called "The Kastle", a name shared by King Bowser's Castle from the Super Mario Bros. universe. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Prisons Category:Magic Category:Technology